Reality Library
Summary Everything has to come from something, somewhere. Everything is a story in some way, whether it's a storybook, movie, anime, game, or even a simulation of some kind, but what if the creator of these "stories" are just characters in another story created by a higher being, and what if those beings are also merely story characters? What is the source of all of these "layers" of reality; what started it all? See the cosmology here About the Verse Reality Library is a extremely large verse comprised up of several smaller verses; 7 verses in all. Throughout Reality Library, these 7 verses may occasionally cross over and characters from different verses can interact with those from other verses: * Ark Academy * Bortre Knights * Detective Grimoire * Dimension Doctor * The Holy Demon * The Sea of Stars * Yulie's Triangle Structures Universe All of the physical matter and the timeline in a world. Multiverse A group of isolated universes ranging from 2 to an infinite number of universes that abide by the same laws of physics. Quantum Multiverse Also known as the "Many Worlds Interpretation", a quantum multiverse contains universes in which the timeline diverges into infinite possibilities and outcomes which also diverge into infinite possibilities and outcomes as well. The entirety of a quantum multiverse is 6D structure. * World Line: A certain set of outcomes an individual may experience during their lifespan and everything that happens after the time they die. Ultimate Multiverse Contains every mathematically possible universe under different laws of physics. An ultimate multiverse is a 10 or 11-dimensional structure. Usually created by infinite numbers of universes with different laws of physics in which each had started differently from the rest and every single one of these universes has an entire quantum multiverse inside them. Higher World A world that exists beyond an complete M-Theory multiverse, beings in these worlds even see these multiverses no more than large groups of bubbles. * Megaverse: A collection of multiverses to form an even larger multiverse. (Dimensionality varies significantly, but at least 18-dimensional) * Heaven: The realm of divine beings. The beings that reside here may often reign over several or even infinite numbers of higher-dimensional multiverses. (27-dimensional) * Purgatory: The realm of demonic beings. The antithesis of Heaven, beings have equivalent power to those residing in Heaven due to the law of balance. (27-dimensional) Outer World A world free of all limitations in a story, these worlds completely encompass everything else in them. * Afterlife: A realm that exists beyond conventional reality. Those who manage to manifest here are beyond the concepts of time and distance and view the entire world from within as nothing more than a never-ending show. Grand Design All of the possible stories that exists in a current layer of reality. Reality Layer A boundary that separates fiction from nonfiction, everything beyond a layer is next to impossible to interact with. There is an infinite number of layers. The Library of Creation The source of all fiction and nonfiction, the highest layer of reality possible. It contains all of fiction and nonfiction as well as the noncanonal forms of them and all of their many interpretations. Terms "The Author" The creator and writer of all fiction and nonfiction. They are completely transcendent to anything and everything imaginable, as they are the source of it and see all of it as mere fiction. Law of Balance A fundamental principle that's 1-A in nature which states all things opposite to each other must be equivalent to each other. The law governs across all of reality as nothing can exist without an opposition to it. Such as good and evil or light and darkness. Conceptual Weapons Weapons with an abstract form. These weapons bypass all conventional Durability as they attack a concept of the target rather than the physical body. The more powerful ones can erase the fundamental nature of a character, completely wiping them from the plot. The Judgement Circle A hyperdimensional organization made up of the 7 Gods of Judgement; the gods of Balance, Karma, Law, Order, Pacifism, Revenge, and Punishment. Crossing When worlds "crossover" and merge, combining their laws of nature and histories into one.__NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Verses Category:Reality Library